Dynamo Sands (PMU 7)
Dynamo Sands, also called DS or Dynamo by players, is a dungeon reintroduced from PMU 6, located in Tanren Desert. The main types are Electric and Ground. It features several puzzles and exclusive Pokémon. To access it, one must use the move Dig on a specific quicksand pit in the Tanren Desert depending on the time of the day. There are two rest stops in the dungeon. The middle section of this dungeon, Dynamo Sands Labyrinth, takes the player to randomized floors until they reach B99F. It can however be skipped if the player has already completed Dynamo Sands. The weather can be sunny or sandstorm. Attributes DynamoSandsScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 DynamoSandsScenery2.png|Floors 21-40 DynamoSandsScenery3.png|Floors 41-60 DynamoSandsLabyrinthScenery.png|Labyrinth floors Floors 1-21 ... Crossroads After Floor 20 is a puzzle with several blocks. In the top-left of the room is stairs that are the exit. You can make some of these blocks disappear for a time by walking up to them, some cannot be passed through again once you go through. In the top center of the room is a warp which takes you back to the spawn point, as you will be trapped if the puzzle is done wrong. Cacnea will spawn here as disruptions. Floors 31-40 ... Labyrinth Entrance After Floor 40, there's a rest stop with a Kangaskhan Storage and Chimecho Assembly. There are two staircases; the ones at the top will bring you into the Dynamo Sands Labyrinth. The upper-left one will skip the Labyrinth, it will take you straight to the Corridor of Power. You have to use Rock Climb on the tile near it to reach it. Dynamo Sands Midpoint Once you get out of the Labyrinth, you come across another midpoint with a Storage and Assembly, and a heal bed next to the Assembly. This room has the 'Safe' moral, any parties are disbanded but can then be recreated, and any Mystery Eggs can be hatched. The stairs to continue are initially blocked off, there is one switch on either side of the map that will unblock the respective side for a short time. Corridor of Power After the midpoint is a room called the "Corridor of Power". It has a several Electivire that can know the moves Psychic, Earthquake, Uproar, Discharge and Hyper Beam. Some are inside of the enclosed hallway while others are outside of the boundary, making this room an intentional challenge to live through. Floors 41-60 ... Warp Pit At the end, before the boss room, is a warp puzzle room. Boss Boss Drop (Garchomp): *10 Rupi *50 Rupi *100 Rupi *250 Rupi Before Fighting: *''Garth'': We've been out for a while today.. *''Garth'': We're not as active as we used to be... *''Tyrah'': It's only because we don't move as much as we used to anymore.. *''Magg'': Logically thinking, maybe it's fine that we should reti- *''Magg'': -re, Who goes there!? *''Tyrah'': An Intruder!! They must of heard about the great warriors of this desert! *''Magg'': No you stupid Bonsly, they are obviously here to steal our treasure! *''Magg'': Why would anyone challenge us! They should know we are too strong! *''Garth'': ... *''Tyrah'': I see this heat has finally got to you, they are here to fight us! *''Garth'': ... :*Smack* *Thwack* *''Garth'': You stupid idiots! *''Garth'': Either way, we cannot let this explorer past! *''Garth'': We shall battle them! See who is truely the strongest! *''Tyrah'': Hmph, fine then.. *''Magg'': Makes sense I guess... *''Garth'': We'll teach you why you shouldn't step on our terf! After Defeating: *''Garth'': Gah.. *''Magg'': Oof.. *''Tyrah'': My Bones, my aching bones.. *''Garth'': Huff... Maybe we are getting too old for all this.. *''Magg'': Or maybe it was a certain Tyranitar's fault for rushing in headfirst.. *''Tyrah'': Hey! It's better than sitting there waiting for them to come to you to beat you up! *''Garth'': Grr... *''Garth'': Anyways, I suppose we should reward you for your efforts in beating us.. *''Garth'': Back there is some treasure, you can take some, BUT only a little bit! *''Magg'': Next time someone challenges us, we'll be more ready.. *''Tyrah'': Bah! We was ready! You were just too slow! *''Garth'': They never change... *''Garth'': You remind me of the last time explorers came down here.. *''Garth'': Yeah, we were so much younger back then! Able to put up a better fight! *''Garth'': Those were the good ol' times here.. *''Garth'': Anyways, enjoy the treasure, we won't go easy on you next time if you return.. Subterranean Oasis In the end room, there's 4 piles of 1000 Poké, 2 piles of 25 Rupi, 4 Fresh Coconuts, and 3 unique Golden boxes, with readable signs with some backstory on them. End Box Each of the three Golden Boxes have different pools of items. The items found between all three of them includes: *150 Rupi *250 Rupi *Scavenger's Charm *Strong Teeth *Treasure Specs *X-Ray Charm *Dark Dust *Dragon Dust *Ground Dust *Rock Dust *Steel Dust *Thunder Dust *Razor Fang *Silver Key *Max Revive *Relic Crown *Relic Statue *TM Brutal Swing *TM Dark Pulse *TM Dragon Claw *TM Dragon Tail *TM Earthquake *TM Flash Cannon *TM Rock Slide *TM Smart Strike *TM Stone Edge *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder *10 Summon Traps *Heart Scale Secret Room The Secret Rooms here can be found starting from Floor 41. There's two Deluxe Boxes that may contain: *100 Rupi *250 Rupi *Smooth Rock *Flute of Sands *Silver Key *Escape Rope *Big Nugget *TM Earthquake *TM Smart Strike *TM Thunder Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Labyrinth Items Labyrinth Mystery Eggs Dynamo Sands has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors, excluding floors of the labyrinth. Dungeon Objective The main objective of this dungeon is to collect Rupi to spend at Gabeedle's shop, and obtain some of the exclusive Pokémon and items here. Restrictions #There are no restrictions in this dungeon. However, in order to skip the Dynamo Sands Labyrinth, players are required to use Rock Climb, and to have completed the dungeon before. Tips *Have a Pokémon resistant or immune to Electric-, Ground-, or Normal-type attacks for the Corridor of Power. *Pokémon with moves that give invulnerability such as Fly, Dig or Phantom Force can help with avoiding the high damage area of effect moves. Trivia *The PMU 7 version of Dynamo Sands was created by Kirk. *The PMU 7 version of Dynamo Sands was released on the 3rd of April in 2019. *Dynamo Sands is the only dungeon where the entrance location can change. *The special currency Rupi are a reference to The Legend of Zelda's 'Rupees', as are the NPCs at the entrance. Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons